


Nervous

by Sheena_Stalwart



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hollanders - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Encouraging Boyfriend, F/M, Fluffy, Nervousness, Reader-Insert, Short, Vague, boyfriend - Freeform, just read it, reader - Freeform, stage fright, tom holland - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Stalwart/pseuds/Sheena_Stalwart
Summary: Super duper short one-shot! The reader is nervous before taking the stage and Tom is super supportive and encouraging. Read this if you are nervous about something in your life and you wish Tom Holland was with you to ease your mind and cheer you on!





	Nervous

You look down at your hands as they shake. Calm down, calm down, calm down- you chant to yourself. You take sip of water from your glass and nearly spill on yourself. Keep it together! Keep your composure- you can’t fall apart now. A strong hand lands on your shoulder with a squeeze, you jump out of your skin with a yelp. 

“Relax, love! It’s just me!” Tom says grabbing hold of your hands as you turn to face him. His eyes are soft and his smile is reassuring. “Just breath…” he reminds you in a gentle voice. 

You take a deep breath in and out. Nope! Not quite your still nervous and shaking. 

“Tom, I’m so nervous, I’m gonna choke out there- I just know it!” You say nearly squeezing the blood out of his hands. 

“You won’t choke! You are amazing! I know as soon as you get out there and do your thing- you’ll feel fine! Everyone’s going to love you! I promise!”

“How can you be so sure?” You ask. 

“Because I love you and I have impeccable taste,” he says with a cheeky grin. It makes you laugh and for just a moment you are able to relax enough to catch your breath. 

Then you get the signal to take the stage. 

“I’ll be right here, love, you’ll be great!” Tom exclaimed and sent you off with a peck on the cheek and a slap on the ass. 

*AFTER* 

The second you get off stage Tom picks you up and swings you around as the deafening applause finally dies down. 

“You were so great out there, darling! I told you they were going to love you!” Tom said into your ear as he put you down. 

“Tom, thank you so much for coming out tonight! I know your schedule is super busy and it really means the world to me that you came!” 

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t have missed it for the world!” 

You stand on your toes and embrace in a passionate kiss. 

“Now, let's go celebrate so I can brag about you to all my friends,” he said with a smile. And how could anyone ever say no to that handsome face? 

  
  



End file.
